


Sweater Weather

by avatar_kyoshi4



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom
Genre: AtLA, F/F, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Shadow of Kyoshi, Pre-Avatar: Legend of Korra, Pre-Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatar_kyoshi4/pseuds/avatar_kyoshi4
Summary: It's been 3 years since the final battle in Yokoya, and a lot has happened.  Things have changed for Kyoshi and Rangi, for the better, and worse.  As always, Kyoshi needs her daily reminder that she isn't alone anymore.  Topknot- I mean Rangi- has to remind her of that of course. I wrote this since it is Rangshi week! today is day 4: hurt/comfort
Relationships: Kyoshi & Rangi & Yun (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Kudos: 29





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> !! SPOILER ALERT !!  
> if you have not finished "Shadow of Kyoshi" novel please do not read this, it has a major spoiler and I would hate to ruin it for you

Chapter 3: Sweater Weather

Kyoshi slammed the door shut as she ran into shelter from the harsh, cold weather. She turned her back around, sat down, and rested against the door to the newly rebuilt mansion. It had been 3 years since the battle with Yun. 3 years since Rangi almost lost her life, and Kyoshi had murdered their once best friend in cold blood. The girls had spent the past 2 years tirelessly tearing down the mansion, and rebuilding it with their own bare hands. After living with Hei-Ran in the Sei’Naka Clan for almost 2 years and 10 months, they were finally able to live in their new home. Rangi seemed to settle right in, but Kyoshi on the other hand, still had a heart full of guilt. Subconsciously, she knew she always would. 

Rangi heard the door close and came out of her room. Kyoshi’s eyes instantly widened in awe. Rangi’s placid black hair was neatly braided at the top and stemmed into her usual topknot. She was wearing a burgundy sweater that complemented her light skin, and her high-waisted jeans fit her slim body perfectly. Rangi blinked in confusion, and reached her hand down towards Kyoshi. Kyoshi paused, and didn’t grab Rangi’s hand. Rangi almost never wore anything except her usual fire nation attire. “You look so…” “Casual, I know! I got you an outfit too! I left it on our bed, go try it on,” Rangi said, very excitedly. Kyoshi highly admired it when Rangi would get excited over silly things. She took Rangi’s hand, stood up, and quickly spun her around before heading to the bedroom. “As you wish!”

Kyoshi walked into their bedroom and bought a white box on top of their new bed. She sat down on the bed, and rubbed her hands across the soft blanket. She picked the box up, and placed it gently on her lap. Carefully taking off the wrapping, the box revealed a dark green sweater, and jeans just like the firebenders. She reached for the tag, and noticed that Rangi had to have her outfit custom made due to her size.

Kyoshi smiled, and lightly pulled the tags off. She started to undress, and heard the door open. She flinched, and turned her body around, covering her now exposed body. “Relax sweetheart, it’s just me,” Rangi said softly. Kyoshi eased, and hesitantly continued to undress. “Oh sorry, it’s just my reflexes,” she told Rangi, turning around and pulling off her dress. Rangi stared at Kyoshi’s long back, and admired her freckles on top of her already tan complexion. Kyoshi’s back muscles clenched as she swung her arms up and threw the sweater onto her body. Kyoshi turned to see the firebender looking at her, and felt a wave of insecurity. “Is something wrong?” “No, not at all! You are beautiful, that’s all,” Rangi said, clearly embarrassed by being caught. She wouldn’t outright admit it, but Rangi had a weakness when it came to Kyoshi. As did Kyoshi for her, but that clearly went unspoken. 

  
  


After getting cleaned up, Kyoshi met Rangi in the main room, and saw her firebending into a pair of glass mugs. After a closer look, she noticed that Rangi was making hot chocolate for them. Kyoshi stepped closer, and unexpectedly hugged Rangi’s waist from behind. Rangi turned around, and stepped up onto her tip-toes to kiss Kyoshi. “Your makeup looks lovely!” Kyoshi blushed. Rangi always did her makeup for her, so she never really got much practice, especially since it wasn’t their warrior makeup. Rangi brushed her finger across Kyoshi’s face, trying not to smudge the makeup.

“Do you want to sit outside? I organized the balcony while you were getting ready!” Kyoshi tried not to show her hesitance. She really did not like the cold, and had no interest in going outside. However, she looked to see Rangi’s excited face, and just couldn’t say no. Kyoshi loved it when Rangi got all worked up and excited over something silly. She grabbed Rangi’s hand and waist, and spun her all the way over to the door. Before opening it, she gently pushed Rangi against it, and went in for a long, passionate kiss. 

Kyoshi stepped out onto the balcony in awe of Rangi’s efforts. She had put a rocking bench out, in a position where the girls could see the mountains perfectly. Kyoshi did always appreciate a beautiful view. She had also put a small wooden table right next to the bench, which Kyoshi assumed was for the hot chocolate. There were pillows and a blanket off to the side, and lights hanging from the roof. “It looks beautiful out here Rangi! When did you find the time to do this?” The firebender placed her hand on her hip. “You mean you didn’t realize that you literally took an hour to get ready!?” Kyoshi turned her blushing, embarrassed face away. Realizing she had hurt the Avatar’s feelings, Rangi sighed. “Hey don’t worry about it baby. I enjoyed doing this for you,” Rangi said, reassuring Kyoshi. 

Rangi suddenly felt a burst of playfulness. Acting without any consideration, Rangi grabbed a pillow from the side, and threw it right at Kyoshi's face. Kyoshi gasped jokingly, picked the pillow back up, and threw it right back at her girlfriend. Rangi dodged it, and giggled. “It’s on,” Kyoshi said, grabbing the second pillow. Rangi picked hers back up, and stood in a horse stance, ready for a fight. She threw the pillow straight up into the air, and kicked it right into Kyoshi’s stomach, throwing her back. Branching for impact, Kyoshi launched the pillow into the air, and used her airbending to control it’s path. It flew straight into Rangi’s face, and she fell back onto the ground just as Kyoshi had. “No fair! You used your bending!” Kyoshi couldn’t stop laughing, and Rangi gave her a playfully dirty look. “Oh. you think it’s funny?” She crawled over to Kyoshi, and hovered over her, leaning in for a kiss. Kyoshi forgot all about their little game, and pulled the firebender closer to her body. 

  
  
  


The sun was setting, and the couple had finally settled down on the bench. Both huddled underneath the blanket, Rangi leaned against Kyoshi, who was running her fingers through the firebenders silk, placid hair. Rangi sighed, and adjusted her position, nestling into her girlfriend's shoulder. “Kyoshi, am I the only one who feels like we never get to spend time together anymore?” Kyoshi was silent, not wanting to acknowledge the question. “You’ve been distant.” She sighed, deciding it was time to talk to Rangi. “I’m sorry Rangi, I know I’ve been distant. There has just been a lot going on and I don’t want to rope-” “Hey, we are in this together, remember? If you have been feeling like this why haven’t you talked to me about it?” Kyoshi turned her head away from Rangi. “I’ve already put you through so much. I don’t want to burden you even farther.” Tears filled in Rangi’s eyes. She grabbed Kyoshi’s chin and pulled it right up to her own face. 

“Hey, listen to me.  _ You are not a burden on me.  _ Kyoshi, I would get stabbed all over again if it meant you were safe, and happy. Without you, I wouldn’t even be alive today. I would take a bullet for you, you know that. You aren’t and will never, ever be a burden to me. I love you Kyoshi, never forget that. Do you understand?” 

Tears streamed down Kyoshi’s face. She bit on her lip, hoping it would make the tears go away. Her throat burned, and all she could do was nod her head. The makeup that she had spent an hour on was now smudged across her tan face. She grabbed Rangi’s hand, and pressed her own forehead against the firebenders. “I love you too,” is all she could respond with. As the sun lowered into the night, they cried together. And this certainly wouldn’t be the last time they’d do so. But they would always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all of this, thank you! I love to write, and I especially has fun writing this piece. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it as well!


End file.
